


#Hacked

by Frenchibi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (of course there's crying), College AU, Crying, Domestic, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Living Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9427502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/pseuds/Frenchibi
Summary: He's been doing better lately, though it's still not easy. The whole volleyball thing - if people ask, he says he's fine, but... obviously he isn't. And then there's theliving with your childhood best friend/pillar/crushthing, which overall is pretty great, except that it's not great at all, it's like a roller coaster ride with one too many loops; stressful as hell and really bad for Oikawa's heart rate.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hajiiwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajiiwa/gifts).



> For Jasper.  
> First and foremost - HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! I hope you have a good one, and I hope you get to buy a whole load of stuff from Muji today :'D ( ~~The struggle is real, huh~~ )  
> Now I know we've talked about a youtuber AU a LOT but I had this idea that didn't quite fit in with what we're working on, so I decided to make it its own thing and just... *shoves it at you* DEAL WITH IT  
> Tbh this was going to be longer but then my life happened and now I'm kind of... *flails* so I hope this isn't too rushed or anything. Would you believe I've been working on this since the beginning of December? Do you know how hard it was NOT TO TELL YOU ABOUT THIS?????  
> *heavy breathing*  
> In any case, I really, really hope you like this. You've been an amazing friend, creative outlet and source of inspiration (honestly those are all the same thing) and I hope you have a wonderful day/week/month/year.  
> Stay awesome!

In retrospect, Oikawa should have known this would happen.

If you had asked him, the day before, how his next morning would go, he wouldn't have been able to guess any of this - Iwaizumi standing in the doorway to his room in one of Oikawa's old Star Wars shirts, clutching two cups of coffee, eyebrows raised half in concern and half in amusement as Oikawa nearly suffocates with laughter, feeling happier than he's felt in _years_ \- he would have told you you were crazy.

Ah, but he should have known, really. In the end, it was inevitable. Oikawa was bound to crack. He just wouldn't have thought it'd be today.

 

~

 

"...and I was thinking, since we've reached a hundred thousand subscribers, I'd do a special Q&A video for you guys! A lot of you have been asking about a particular topic, actually, and I figured I might clear some things up-"

Distantly, Oikawa hears the front door open, and he can't help but grin. Iwaizumi is home early - they might even have time for a movie night, then. Those have been taking a back seat lately, what with practice and part-time jobs taking up all of Iwaizumi's free time, and Oikawa's channel consuming most of his. Not that he minds _that_ much - making videos is fun, and it takes his mind off- well. His issues.

He's been doing better lately, though it's still not easy. The whole volleyball thing - if people ask, he says he's fine, but... obviously he isn't. And then there's the _living with your childhood best friend/pillar/crush_ thing, which overall is pretty great, except that it's not great at all, it's like a roller coaster ride with one too many loops; stressful as hell and really bad for Oikawa's heart rate.

Oikawa glances down at his notepad out of frame, because of course now he's lost track of what he was saying - it's fine, though. He can film this later, there's no rush for this particular video. Plus, he's pretty sure he's going to need multiple takes and a lot of concealer, anyway.

He's just about to get to his feet and turn off the camera when Iwaizumi walks around the corner into the living room.

"Oh, hi," he says, looking no more than mildly surprised at seeing the setup of lights and camera around the couch. "Mind if I-"

Oikawa gives him a little wave. "Not at all! I can do this later. How was class, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, dropping his bag in one of their large armchairs. "Spectacularly unspectacular. What're you filming?"

"...oh, just a Q&A thing, nothing too-"

But Iwaizumi is grinning, already walking over and flopping down on the couch beside Oikawa, nudging him with his hip to make room for him.

"What'cha talking about?" he asks, looking expectantly at the camera and then back at Oikawa.

While on the inside, Oikawa's brain is chanting _is this real, is this real, what is HAPPENING_ , he tries his best to keep his cool because not only is this priceless footage of Iwa-chan smiling, but also a wonderful opportunity. The thought of making this video has been making him nauseous for over a week, but maybe, with Iwa-chan here-  
  
"You barge in here and expect me to accommodate you just like that?" Oikawa asks before he can stop himself - but Iwaizumi just laughs.

"Precisely. So, what's this about?"

Oikawa's smile is almost a little too genuine. Iwaizumi rarely joins him as-is, and now he couldn't have picked a better time. "Volleyball, actually!"

Something shifts in Iwaizumi's expression, honest interest sparking behind his slightly put-on excitement.

"Really?"

_Score._

"Yeah! People have been asking me about what it was like back in high school, and I figured I could talk about it a bit. It's actually great that you're joining me for this, Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi holds his gaze, eyes searching his expression for a crack, a sign - Oikawa knows what he's looking for, and he lets his true smile bleed through so Iwaizumi can see that this is really okay. Enough time has passed. He can do this. He _wants_ to do this. ~~He's terrified of doing this~~.

He knows Iwaizumi can tell. He always can. He shoots Oikawa a measuring glance before turning away from him to face the camera, a slight frown creasing his forehead.

"Before- before we do this, you should know that this isn't exactly a light-hearted subject for Oikawa, and the fact that he's agreeing to talk about this is actually..."

He shoots him a sidelong glance before choosing a word, "...kind of amazing. So you'd better pay attention!"

Oikawa beams at him, shaking his head a little as if to shake off the ominous atmosphere Iwaizumi has created.

"Don't be so _dark_ , Iwa-chan! It's been years, we can talk about it. It's not nearly as traumatic as you make it sound!" _Maybe it is. Maybe this was a bad idea._

Iwaizumi allows the mood to shift back to carefree, but Oikawa can tell by how stiff his leg feels where it's pressed against his own that he's not done worrying. He always knows. He always worries.

 _Typical Iwa-chan_ , he thinks, and a fond warmth blossoms in his chest.

"Fine, fine. Volleyball it is, then!"

Oikawa tears his eyes away from him and smiles at the camera. He figures, now, that he might not need his notes after all.

"You all know that Iwa-chan and I are childhood friends - and we started playing volleyball when we were in elementary school together!"

Iwaizumi grins. "More like he wouldn't stop pestering me until I agreed to play with him. _Hajime, Hajime, I promise this is the coolest thing ever, come play with me-_ "

His impression of Little Tooru is almost scarily accurate, and Oikawa swats at his arm to distract from the color he is sure is already rising to his neck. It'd be a pain to tweak the colors of the video, and he really doesn't want to.

"So mean! Wasn't I right, though? Volleyball was totally the coolest thing ever!"

Iwaizumi waves his hand. "Yeah, okay. I'll give you that. Volleyball was... pretty damn great."

Oikawa finds himself grinning again, and it's not the one he usually wears, but he can't bring himself to care. He's having fun, although he knows this conversation is ultimately going to be painful for him. Right now, though, he's enjoying himself - thanks to Iwaizumi.

"So... we picked a middle school that had a fairly strong volleyball team, and we started playing in actual matches," Oikawa says, continuing the story.

"Yup, we did. And we were pretty damn good - but we never did beat the strongest team in the prefecture. They shut us down every year, again and again. It was so frustrating."

Oikawa falls in love all over again with the tiny crease between Iwaizumi's eyebrows that appears when he remembers the resentment from back then, the bitterness and determination. He knows he shouldn't be staring, but he can't help it.

"It really was," he agrees. "We got better, but... not good enough."

Iwaizumi makes a tiny contemplative sound. "...and you got so obsessed with being the best that you started pushing everyone away. Even though there's-"

"Six players on the court," Oikawa finishes. Of course he remembers.

Iwaizumi looks over at him, and his expression is complicated, almost torn.

"...yeah."

Oikawa smiles. "It's okay though, I had you to remind me of that, Iwa-chan. My reliable ace."

At this, Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and looks back at the camera - and Oikawa is almost startled that it's still there, he'd been so lost in reminiscing.

"He says that, but Oikawa was actually the amazing one. Best setter I've ever seen, and I'm not just saying that because I'm biased. He won an award and everything."

This time, Oikawa doesn't fight the blush. Modesty and pride don't need to be hidden, he decides.

"It wasn't that big of a deal-"

"It was a _huge_ deal," Iwaizumi says to the camera, ignoring him. "And he got invited to the school that we'd been struggling against for the last three years."

Oikawa crosses his arms, huffing a little. "Of course I didn't go. I wanted to kick their butts, not _join them_!"

"...so we ended up going to Seijoh, and playing together for another three years," Iwaizumi concludes, leaning back against the couch.

"Mmh. That's also where we met Makki and Mattsun! ...honestly, they haven't changed a bit."

"Hah, yeah. _Way more fun than should be legal_ , right?"

"Definitely. And they were amazing players, too."

Iwaizumi nods. "We were a pretty great team."

"The best," Oikawa agrees. "...although... we never did beat Ushiwaka."

He stops, swallowing, because this is where it gets difficult.

"...I remember you getting a lot of invitations from prestigious universities," Iwaizumi says, his tone a lot more subdued than before.

Oikawa nods. "I did. And I was..."

He stops. Oh, what the hell. "I was actually considering... going pro. I'd poured my heart and soul into volleyball, and it felt like the only possible path for me."

He can see from the corner of his eye that Iwaizumi is nodding, but he's thankful that he doesn't interrupt. Oikawa needs to say this himself, needs to get through this without his help. Having him sitting right next to him is more than enough.

"But I injured my knee in our third year, and... by the time we started going to uni, my doctors told me it was either no more competitive volleyball or the risk of... never walking again."

Iwaizumi leans forward and inches just a tiny, tiny bit closer to him, pressing their knees together out of frame. Oikawa allows himself to glance over at him, and the look in his eyes is all the reassurance he needs.

"I think quitting volleyball was... the toughest decision I have ever made in my life, and I'll be honest with you - it was awful. I was miserable for _months_. Volleyball was my entire life, and I had no idea what to do with myself now that I'd lost it."

He sighs a little, before he manages to smile again.

"But I have friends that kept me sane, and little by little, I found new things to be passionate about. Of course I still... miss it. A lot, actually. But it gets easier, I think. And I don't want the memory of something I loved so much to keep making me sad."

He realizes he's been kneading his fingers together in his lap, and forces them to still.

"So, you know - I'm actually glad you guys made me talk about it again. All part of the process, right?"

Silence follows his words, and this time, he doesn't dare look over at Iwaizumi. His smile feels more forced now than ever, and the weight of everything they just talked about slams down into him.

"...Oikawa."

He waits, suddenly fighting tears, but Iwaizumi doesn't speak. Instead, Oikawa feels pressure on his hands - and when he looks down, he sees that Iwaizumi has reached over and is tugging at his fingers, slowly working open the fists he's clenched them into.

"...it's okay," he says finally, when he's managed to wrap his own hand firmly around Oikawa's.

It feels like all of his awareness is suddenly concentrated on the warmth of Iwaizumi's touch. He zeroes in on it, forgets the camera, the rest of the room, the date, hell, even his own name.

The only thing that matters is that Iwaizumi is right here - and Oikawa's self-doubts, his disappointment, his _failures_ didn't drive him away.

It hits him then, with a magnitude that's unprecedented: Iwaizumi has _always_ been right there. Through everything. No matter how badly Oikawa doubted his own choices, regretted his mistakes, feared failure - no matter how much Oikawa hated himself, Iwaizumi never did.

He could have left, so many times. But he didn't.

He's followed Oikawa ever since they were four years old, and he's still right here, whenever Oikawa needs him.

Oikawa lets out a strangled laugh - and oh. He's crying.

Iwaizumi tightens his grip on Oikawa's hand, and he doesn't have to look up to know that his eyebrows are furrowed in worry and that he's leaning closer, ready to be anything that Oikawa needs.

_It's okay._

"...I've... I've fucked up a lot, haven't I?" Oikawa whispers through his tears.

And Iwaizumi is already shaking his head. "What are you talking about? Oikawa, you're _amazing_ -"

"But you never left," he continues, and he can't let himself dwell on those words because Iwaizumi's already doing it again: being so much more than Oikawa deserves. "...no matter how b-badly I messed up, I never lost everything. I n-never lost you."

Iwaizumi stops - and then a second hand joins the first, curling around Oikawa's fingers.

"...why would you lose me?"

Finally, Oikawa manages to look up at him again - and the expression on his face is enough to make him sob all over again. It's all there, in Iwaizumi's stupid, gentle, caring eyes. _Why on earth would you lose me? Idiot. I'm always right here._

And it really is dumb, isn't it? If all of Oikawa's negativity, all the pain, all the darkness can't make Iwaizumi want to leave - why would Oikawa's feelings drive him away?

He's been terrified for so long. Not of rejection, but of losing the most important thing in his life by being honest, for once. How has he forgotten that his lies never worked on Iwaizumi anyway?

"...you- you probably already know," he whispers - and now that he's caught Iwaizumi's gaze, he can't look away. "I've been doing e-everything I could to hide it, but you've always s-seen through me anyway."

Iwaizumi's frown is still there, but the worry in his eyes is fading, ever so slightly. "...hide what?"

"The r-reason I'm scared you'll leave me," Oikawa says, before he can decide to chicken out again. "Even- even though I know you wouldn't. N-not over something so stupid. You're still here now, s-so... I don't know what I'm so afraid of."

He remembers how to move his fingers, and finally manages to squeeze back.

Iwaizumi tilts his head ever so slightly, and Oikawa is so, so far gone.

"...d'you wanna tell me...?" he asks.

It's time, then.

Oikawa loses himself in Iwaizumi's eyes (in the soft concern that's right there, only for him to see), in the crease between his eyebrows, in the way he parts his lips in anticipation. God, he loves him more than he has words for, more than he loves anything, more than he could ever love himself.

This is it, and just as a fresh wave of tears washes over him, filling his eyes and blurring his vision, he says it.

"I love you, Iwa-chan."

His words are followed by silence, and Oikawa clenches his eyes shut. God, this was a mistake, he shouldn't have-

"...that's not stupid," Iwaizumi says. And even though Oikawa can't see it, he hears the smile in his voice. "You've done a lot of stupid things, Oikawa, but- this isn't stupid."

Oikawa manages a weak sort of laugh. "Sure it is. Who f-falls in love with their best friend? Who wrecks the best thing-"

"Who said anything about wrecking?" Iwaizumi taps his fingers against Oikawa's. "You don't really think I wouldn't want to stay your friend over this, do you?"

Slowly, Oikawa opens his eyes. The only thing that feels real is their joined hands, so he focuses on those, not daring to lift his gaze.

"...well, it'd be awkward-"

"Bullshit. Even if I did reject you - we've known each other too long for something like that to change everything."

Oikawa blinks. "...if- if you _did_ reject me?" he repeats - and even as he says the words, his eyes widen and he's looking up at him. "Iwa-chan-"

Iwaizumi reaches up, wiping away Oikawa's tears with his sleeve before he lets his hand linger, thumb brushing over his cheek. "...c'mon. You know I can't say no to you - I never could. And you've never wondered why that is? ...never wondered why I followed you everywhere?"

Oikawa manages an incredulous half-chuckle. "...'cause I couldn't survive on my own, and my mom asked you to make sure I don't die...?"

Iwaizumi laughs, and Oikawa's heart soars.

"I love you, too, you big idiot."

His smile is small but so, so honest - there really is nothing Oikawa loves more. It's almost too much to handle, Iwaizumi's open, honest words - so Oikawa says the only thing that pops into his head.

"Y-you can't just- you can't just _insult_ me in your confession, Iwa-"

But Iwaizumi isn't having any of it. His soft smile twists into a grin, and he squeezes Oikawa's hand in his lap.

"Course I can, dumbass. This is my confession now, and I'll do it whichever way I want. Besides - you _cried_! You don't get to complain!"

Oikawa gasps in mock-offense. "Those were _honest emotions_ , Iwa-chan! Don't ridicule a man for having too many feelings!"

"Don't ridicule a man for not knowing how to express them," Iwaizumi shoots back, and he sounds almost... smug?

"...that's not something to be proud of!"

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. "You know exactly what the insults mean. Shittykawa."

Oikawa pushes his lip forward in a pout, and Iwaizumi laughs again. Oikawa thinks he could get used to that sound.

"Oh, alright," Iwaizumi relents. "You win. No insults."

Oikawa bites his lip to stop himself from grinning. "...so?"

Iwaizumi heaves a sigh, but it sounds more amused than anything else. He gets to his feet, briefly turning his back on Oikawa - and addresses the camera, which Oikawa's completely forgot was still there.

"Take notes, you guys," he says, turning back around and facing his childhood friend. In a ridiculously grand gesture, he reaches for Oikawa's hands again and kneels down in front of him.

"Oikawa Tooru - I've been in love with you for over five years. I think you're incredible, and every day I get to spend with you is so amazing, I still can't believe my luck. Will- ...would you be my boyfriend?"

Oikawa attempts to look like he needs to consider his answer, but he can't really hide the elation he feels.

"...does that mean I'll get to kiss you? And hold your hand? And... does that mean you'll take selfies with me?"

"If that's what you want-"

"Then yes!" Oikawa all but yells, and he throws his arms around Iwaizumi's neck, actually toppling them over backwards. They land on the carpet, the impact briefly knocking the breath out of both of them - but then they're laughing, and nothing else matters.

 

~

 

Iwaizumi is the first to wake up the next morning.

He usually is, and it's not like he minds - he's in charge of breakfast, that's just how it's always been, and it's an arrangement that's worked well for them so far - and today, he's as far from minding as he ever was.

He wakes with a warm weight burrowed into his side and a familiar smell all around him, and he's so comfortable he almost nods back off.

Almost.

But then the warmth shifts, ever so slightly, and he hears the softest of sighs-

And he's wide awake.

Oikawa's legs are tangled with his own, Oikawa's arms are wrapped tightly around his torso (his right arm must be numb from Iwaizumi's weight, honestly) and his head is buried in the crook of Iwaizumi's neck, so he feels every breath Oikawa takes in a soft exhale against his skin.

The realization almost has him shivering in anticipation and longing - Oikawa has always been a tactile person, but this, this is different.

Oikawa has always liked to plaster himself on top of Iwaizumi in his sleep, on the occasions they sleep in the same bed... something that's happened both way too often (to be considered "just friendly") and not often enough (for Iwaizumi's liking). Oikawa's weight has been a warm, steady constant at Iwaizumi's side, and frankly he has no clue what he'd do without him there (...while he's also terrified of scaring him off by getting too close) - so every time he does get to wake up next to Oikawa, he goes through the same motions: He slows his breath, deliberately calm, and tries to preserve the feeling.

Except usually, Oikawa is lying next to him when they wake up. Usually, he pretends to only be clingy in his sleep. Usually, he pulls away before Iwaizumi has the chance to try and persuade him to stay.

Iwaizumi realizes that one of his hands is tangled in Oikawa's hair, the softness of it catching him off guard a little. How did that happen? When did that happen?

Oikawa doesn't seem to mind - nor does he mind Iwaizumi's other arm, which is wrapped around his waist just as tightly as Oikawa's arms are wrapped around him.

His shirt has ridden up a little, and there's warm, bare skin under Iwaizumi's fingers, moving ever so slightly with every breath he takes.

Suddenly, Iwaizumi is dying to see what Oikawa looks like right now, so completely devoid of all his usual masks and fake smiles. He wants to know what his face is like now that he's finally letting himself rest.

Shifting would wake him, wouldn't it. He can't look - but, he realizes, he can do the next best thing.

He reaches over to the bedside table (regrettably withdrawing his hand from Oikawa's waist to do so) and his fingers find something vaguely phone-shaped.

He pulls the charger out and lifts the phone up to his face - and realizes it's Oikawa's, not his own.

Oh, what the hell.

He swipes the display, and it prompts him to enter a password. Of course.

Iwaizumi considers for a moment, then types 4-2-5-4-6-3, for H-A-J-I-M-E.

He's not expecting it to work, not at all. There's no way Oikawa is that obvious-

The phone unlocks, and Iwaizumi's heart rate accelerates.

_Are you fucking serious._

Even better - the background is a picture of Iwaizumi - one he'd murder him for under any other circumstances, nonetheless. It's older, from their time at Seijoh, more precisely a time when Iwaizumi fell asleep in Oikawa's lap during lunch break after an exhausting night of studying. Oikawa must have given his phone to Makki or Mattsun and bribed them to take the picture, there's no way he could have gotten it himself, not from that angle. Or maybe one of them took it and sent it to him, though somehow Iwaizumi doubts that Oikawa could have made them do that. They'd usually keep priceless blackmail material like this for themselves.

Iwaizumi almost laughs, though - this has really been going on for way too long, hasn't it. He might have found it kind of hard to believe that Oikawa had been just as obsessed with Iwaizumi as Iwaizumi was with him - if not for the evidence right here in his hands.

He opens the gallery folder, finding it meticulously organized - not that he's surprised. Oikawa has a folder of pictures he's posted to Instagram, pictures he's used on twitter, selfies with fans, pictures of his family - and a folder labeled "Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi taps it, and has to fight back a gasp.

He scrolls through the surprisingly large amount of pictures, half of which he doesn't even know existed - candid photos of him smiling in the background somewhere while something else is going on, pictures of his back as he walked in front of Oikawa, pictures of his profile in various degrees of dramatic lighting...

Oikawa must have been taking more photos than Iwaizumi thought, way more than the occasional selfie that he let himself get talked into.

Incredible.

He closes the folder and opens the camera app so he can get a look at Oikawa. There's pale, early-morning sunlight sifting through the curtains and it's enough to illuminate the scene presenting itself to Iwaizumi through the lense: His own shirt, slightly crumpled up under Oikawa's fierce grip; Oikawa's hair, fanning out against the fabric and half-covering his face; the soft, thoughtless smile his lips are pulled into - and the very prominent hickeys on both their necks from the previous night.

The sight of those sends Iwaizumi right into flashbacks, of Oikawa's fingers running over his back and into his hair, of Oikawa's lips, soft and determined in deepening their kisses, of the feeling of Oikawa's body arching under his touch-

He unconsciously tightens his grip on Oikawa's hair, and Oikawa lets out a little huff of air and nuzzles closer, tugging his bottom lip into his mouth in his sleep before releasing it again.

Iwaizumi watches, afraid to even draw breath, as Oikawa dislodges his left arm from where it's clutching the back of Iwaizumi's shirt and brings it up to brush his hair out of his eyes - before dropping it on Iwaizumi's chest, next to his face, and bunching up a handful of Iwaizumi's shirt in his fist.

His expression relaxes again, and he moves his head a little, nudging against Iwaizumi's chin before he settles down, exhaling in another contented sigh.

Iwaizumi bites down on his lip to keep the elated laughter in his throat from bubbling to the surface. This is real. This is _his_. This is Oikawa, fucking Oikawa Tooru, minor celebrity and adored by his fans - his. _I love you, Iwa-chan._

Iwaizumi doesn't know what makes him do it. He'd be lying if he said the very recent memory of all those candid shots of him didn't play a role here, but that's not all. Just... something in the way Oikawa curls up against him, all fear gone, all pressure lifted-

He clicks the shutter and snaps a picture.

Eyeing the framing and trying to remember what Oikawa had been going on about the last time he'd ranted about angles and filters, Iwaizumi tilts the phone a little and readjusts it so it includes the bottom half of his own face and all of Oikawa's (and the dark red marks on both their necks), managing to fit Oikawa's hand in as well where it's clutching his shirt.

Once he's satisfied, he takes another picture and closes the app.

He opens instagram and imports the image, hesitating when he's confronted with the filters.

Ultimately, he goes for soft sepia tones that accentuate the warmth of the picture and take away some of the immediate impact of the (still very obvious) hickeys, feeling a grin stretch across his face.

He stops for a moment, thinking.

There are two possible ways Oikawa could react to this whole thing. Iwaizumi taking his phone is one thing, but hacking his account to upload a picture that basically confirms their relationship, less than 24 hours after it'd happened? Either Oikawa would never forgive him - or he'd be borderline ecstatic about it.

He thinks back to all the times Oikawa whined about not being able to post cute couple pics. He'd complained about all the suggestive comments and about people shipping him with everyone they could think of. He remembers Oikawa's elated expression every time Iwaizumi agreed to take a picture with him.

Hell, if Oikawa is really bothered by this, he can always say Makki and Mattsun photoshopped it. It's not exactly fair to them, but his fans would surely buy it, it's not the first time they've intervened on Oikawa's account.

He's rationalizing, and he knows it.

None of these thoughts are what actually make him do it though, in the end.

When he presses "post", it's because he's sick of Oikawa being available. He's sick of other youtube and instagram celebrities falling over each other for a chance to collab with Oikawa (read: a chance to win his heart). Iwaizumi doesn't give two shits about his own publicity, but he wants to make it clear that Oikawa is taken, and that he intends for it to stay that way.

So he takes one last look at his work, assessing - and then his thumb hits the button, and that's that.

 

~

 

When Oikawa wakes up, he's alone - but there's a smell that he recognizes, lingering in the sheets, and an unmistakable warmth beside him.

He sits up in bed, rubbing a hand over his eyes, trying to place that smell-

And then everything comes flooding back.

Oikawa actually gasps, eyes frantically scanning the room, but Iwaizumi is nowhere to be seen. He’s sure they fell asleep together, though, among... other things.

The door to his bedroom is ajar, and through his haze of _barely awake and slightly panicked_ , he recognizes the sound of their coffee machine.

Iwa-chan is literally perfect.

For a moment, Oikawa entertains the idea of jumping out of bed and running over to him immediately - then again, that’d seem a little desperate, wouldn’t it?

Alternatively, he could just stay here… possibly lying in a seductive pose… waiting for Iwa-chan to come back…

Oikawa decides he likes that second option better. Besides, after everything that’s happened, he really wants to impress Iwaizumi. (Like he hasn’t been trying to do that every single day, for as long as he can remember…? Honestly.)

He hastily hops out of bed, tugging the blankets back into place - and finds himself suddenly holding his phone. Must’ve forgotten to put it back on the bedside table.

Distracted for the moment, Oikawa slides his finger across the screen before entering his passcode (and not without a small, happy smile flitting across his face).

He flicks through his apps, hovering over twitter for a moment - he really just wants to tweet about this new development with Iwa-chan _immediately_ , but he probably wouldn’t like that, would he? - before deciding to check the other apps first.

Youtube doesn’t have much to offer since he failed to upload that video yesterday, so Oikawa opens instagram - and the sheer amount of notifications has his jaw dropping. His last selfie hadn't been _that_ spectacular-

And then he sees it.

It's a good picture. Not even by Iwaizumi's standards, but by _any_ standards. It's subtle, not too nsfw - but the message is incredibly clear, even without the caption.

He reads what Iwaizumi wrote, and it takes him a second for the words to register.

He stares blankly, his brain kicking into overdrive - and then he starts laughing.

 

That's how Iwaizumi finds Oikawa when he walks back into the room, two mugs of coffee in his hands: curled up on the bed, his hands clutching his sides, and wheezing with laughter.

 

_Thought you deserved to know Oikawa's hair is awful when he sleeps. #exposed #hacked #also he's clingy af #this is payback Shittykawa_

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Oikawa high-key pines over twitter. Oikawa doesn't know that Iwa has an account and has been following him since the beginning. Oops.
> 
> As always, find (and yell at) me on [tumblr](frenchibi.tumblr.com/tagged/my%20writing)


End file.
